


she

by harrysnightingale



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Louis Tomlinson, Mentions of Rape, Self Harm, Stripper Harry, details of rape, female direction, female larry, harry self harms, larry doesnt die, louis is a drug lord, single mom harry, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysnightingale/pseuds/harrysnightingale
Summary: A twenty-three year old drug lord meets a stripper at a club one night. They fuck in the back room. It starts to become a weekly thing until the stripper finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time.warnings: harry is a single parent, talks of drugs, drug abuse, overdose, suicidal tendencies, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, r*pe, mentions of sexual abuse, details of sexual trauma. i'll probably end up having to add more warnings eventually. it's a dark story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	she

Harry felt her hair being tugged which forced her head to tilt back, her glossy, strawberry flavoured lips being engulfed by the older man. Her body was forced upright, and the man's cock was nuzzled against her sweet spot, making Harry cry out involuntarily in pleasure. 

Throughout the years she had been in this 'profession', Harry had lost most sense of pleasure when it came to sex and sexual experiences. But she was still human, certain things still gave her tingles.

Harry let out a porno worthy moan and then a scream, her fists clenching the sheets beneath her.

"That's right. Scream for me. You like it? Like having a dick in you, filling up that pretty hole, getting your hair pulled like the little slut you are?" Harry moaned again and nodded quickly; her head still pulled back by the strong grip in her hair.

"Yes! Love— love having your big dick in me, filling me up. I'm your little slut, daddy." Harry got accustomed to saying the name when she was fucked. It was not even for the men fucking her, it was mostly for Harry. It helped her at least try to get off.

Harry did not think this was how she would be living her twenties. As a stripper and a prostitute on slow nights, just trying to scrape enough money by the end of each month to pay the bills. See, Harry was rather smart, she had gotten good grades in school and was on her way to a scholarship. Well... until she was assaulted by one of her teachers. She told her parents and they kicked Harry out. They claimed they did not want a slut living in their home (Harry just thought they had finally found a reason to kick Harry out, as her older sister had always been the favourite). Regardless, Harry confided in another teacher who went to the authorities. Ultimately, no one – save for the one God sent teacher – believed her, and the teacher that assaulted her decided to teach Harry a lesson by failing her in his class. Sufficiently ruining her chances at a scholarship.

For a while, Harry was worried about what to do. She was seventeen, how could she make a living? She had not even graduated high school. She started working at a local restaurant as a server and made decent enough money to get herself a hotel room every now and then, but that was it. One day, as she was getting ready to leave, a man stopped her in the alley way on her way to her hotel. For the second time in her life, Harry was raped. It was rougher than the first time, but this time, Harry did not cry. Apparently, she must have acted like she was enjoying it, because the bloke through some money at her when he finished. 

"Be ready for me next week and I'll double it." Harry remembered the bloke saying. So, she did. And for the next few weeks, she earned more than her weekly wage at the restaurant. By the time she turned eighteen, Harry was getting a job at a strip club. She had the body for it, she was long and thin and had curly brown hair that went to her mid back. Her frame was lanky and a bit sunken in due to her lack of proper nutrients, but she was still gorgeous. Gorgeous enough to earn her spot as one of the best strippers at the club by the time she turned nineteen. But did she stop her side gig? Nope. 

After a few more minutes, Harry let out a scream and reached behind him to claw relentlessly at the man. "C-cum in me, d-daddy. Fill me up, please! Need it, n-need you." The man grumbled something about Harry being a slut and the curly haired woman had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She just wanted to cum. She really could not give two shits if this man came or not.

"That's it, you filthy slut. This is all you're fucking good for, getting blokes off." It was often that men said this to her, she should be used to it by now.

It still stung sometimes. The young woman was usually able to shut off her emotions when she was working. Well, the emotions she needed to shut off while she worked. But sometimes... fuck. Sometimes it did not work and the words would get to her, despite her better judgment.Maybe it was because Harry was just a naturally affectionate person, she needed constant praise and she hated herself for it. 

Harry just kept bouncing on the man, hoping he would finish quickly so she could leave. When he finally did, Harry got up and fixed her skirt, smoothing it out.

"That'll be a hundred."

"One hundred for that?" The man raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "That was worth fifty."

"A hundred, please."

A loud smack caused Harry's head to swing to the side slightly. "I'm getting more from you for a hundred."

"That's not how it works, you prick." Another smack. Except this time, a hand wrapped around Harry's throat and she gasped, reaching up to claw at the man's hand.

"You don't tell me how shit works around here, whore. I take what I want from you and you're lucky if you get a single fucking thank you in return. Understand?" Harry had been in this position three times before. The first time, she was raped for hours and left for dead in an ally. The second time, it was two men. They raped her on and off for a while (for too long). The third time, they had been beaten to a pulp and only recently recovered from the injuries.

When a knife was pulled out and brought to Harry's throat, she knew this man was going to fuck her shit up. She had rent due, hospital bills to pay, she could not afford the possibility of not getting her money this time. Not again.

"Y-you can have whatever you want, daddy. I just need my money."

"Yeah, I bet a dumb slut like you really expects to be paid for opening her legs to whatever bloke walks by. You are not getting shit from me. And if you make a fucking sound, I'll slit your damn throat."

"Pl-please." As promised, the blade of the knife was dragged across her throat, causing a line to open up and blood to start beading up before it began to slide down her neck.

It went on for two hours— Harry had checked the time on the clock that was perched on the nightstand. She had been given a few more slaps, another small cut on her left breast, but that was it. Harry was grateful to be alive. She was also grateful for the small wad of bills that were thrown at her before the bloke left.

Thirty pounds.

Not even close to what she needed.

As Harry picked herself up and tied her scarf tightly around her neck for now, she collected her things and quickly made it back home.

"Finally." A voice was heard from the couch.

"I'm sorry I was so late, Nick. Thank you for watching her. Is she alright?"

"Still has her fever, but she is alright, I guess. Slept most of the night." Nick stood up and stretched, then he noticed the blood on Harry's clothes.

"H... you need to stop." Harry sighed and pulled out some money for Nick, handing it over to him to pay him for babysitting. "Keep it. You need it." Nick was a bartender at a local club, he made more than enough money to get by with his girlfriend.

Harry was not so lucky.

She worked at the same club as a stripper. Sometimes, the tips from the club and her hourly pay was not enough for all her bills, which meant she had to go to the streets every now and then. This month was bad. Her daughter was getting worse, she needed some expensive medication and Harry, simply, could not afford it. She could barely even afford the tests to see what was wrong with her eleven-month-old daughter. 

Athena. That is what Harry named her. Athena Rose Styles. 

After thanking Nick a few more times, Harry locked the door when the man left and then quickly went to the bathroom to clean her neck. She could barely afford her daughters medical bills, there was no way Harry would be going to the hospital on top of all of that, the cuts weren't too bad, she could (had to) deal with them at home. As she reached for the bandage after cleaning the wound, a cry was heard. "One second, baby," she called out with a small sigh, trying to work quickly. "Mumma will be there soon." Once the bandage was secured around her neck, Harry quickly discarded her clothing and put on an old bath robe she had stolen from a hotel a while ago. 

"There's my baby," Harry cooed and looked into the crib, carefully picking up the little girl. She was so warm, warmer than what seemed normal. The doctor assured Harry that there was nothing he could do until he could run more tests, which Harry could not afford. All Harry could do was try her best to keep her daughter comfortable, as comfortable as possible. "You're so pretty, 'Thena. So beautiful." Even in her sickly state, those green eyes made Harry feel love in every sense of the word. Athena was Harry's entire life. Harry would go days without eating as long as she could afford formula for Athena, or diapers, or anything the baby needed. 

The baby stopped fussing so much when she was in her mother's arms. Harry let out a deep sigh and went to her bed, sitting down with her back resting against the headboard. Most nights she did not get much sleep, she would usually hold Athena close and promise her the world in quiet whispers, tell the little bundle in her arms that things will get better soon. 

... 

It took three more weeks before Athena had to go to the hospital. Harry could not second guess it at this point, she needed her daughter to be okay. She could pick up more shifts, get a third job, go out on the streets every night – anything she needed to do. 

Athena had not been acting okay for a while, but it was even worse the past few days. Nick was the one to call Harry in the middle of her shift at the club – something he never did. He knew Harry needed to work, knew she couldn't risk getting fired for having her phone out. But this little baby was struggling to breathe, it was like nothing Nick had ever seen before. Harry told him to take Athena to the hospital and that she only had two privates to get through before she could be there for her daughter. 

Maybe Harry missed out on some extra tips during her privates because her head was clearly somewhere else, but that was fine. She just had to go through the motions until the last man finally came down her throat and she was able to shoot up off her knees, redress, and rush to the back room. Quickly, Harry got her comfy clothes on and pulled her big coat on as she hurried out of the room after clocking out. The walk to the hospital was not too bad, it was just rather cold out. Harry barely even noticed the cold air hitting her face like pins and needles by the time she reached the hospital, she was too worried with her daughter. 

Rightfully so because the news she got was absolutely earth-shattering. The tests were finally given that needed to be done for weeks. It seemed as if her daughter were sicker than anyone could have suspected. Nick had left to go home after getting a call from his girlfriend. He made sure Harry would be okay, and the woman assured him that she would be fine. She needed to be fine. 

It took four days after the tests for Athena to be properly diagnosed.

She was diagnosed with something Harry never could have imagined. The news immobilised Harry for a solid five minutes, she stood there and cried, and the poor doctor held the sobbing woman. 

Her daughter had leukaemia. 

A death sentence, as far as Harry was concerned. She could not afford this medication; she could not afford to keep her daughter in the hospital. But she had to try. It was not even a question in Harry's mind, the only question was of how she would be paying for this. The hospital did not need to know that yet though. 

It was hard to try and go back to work with her, now one-year-old, in the hospital. The first night was nerve-wracking. Harry just wanted to get this over with and get back to her daughter. The first week went by in a blur – Harry would go to the club to work her shift, go to the streets for a few hours, then quickly go home and clean up before going to the hospital for a few hours before starting her shift at a coffee shop close by that she had just gotten hired at. It was hard, but the money was slowly coming in. 

...

At the one-month mark of Athena being in the hospital, Harry was working a large party at the strip club. A group of mostly men, but three girls also joined. At first, Harry assumed the girls must be dating some of the men. That is... until Harry noticed one girl in particular. She seemed to be the head bitch in charge, honestly. She was wearing a black body suit with cut outs on the sides and a pair of black skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankles. 

She was gorgeous, Harry remembered thinking. 

She was also filthy rich. 

Expensive champagne was brought over and as soon as Harry started to dance, she noticed bills being thrown towards her. One of them caught her eye and that is when she realised that holy fuck, those weren't ones being thrown at her. They were twenties. Sometimes Harry would get twenties thrown at her, but just one or two. Right now, she was getting them as if they were just scraps of paper. 

Once the song ended and Harry was about to walk to the back, her boss stopped her and handed her a fifty. "Someone in that party wants a dance, think their name was Lou." Harry nodded and stuffed the money in her bra, then walked back into the room. As soon as she opened the door, Harry put on an award-winning smile and walked back to the group. 

"Lou wants a dance, hm?" She asked, putting her hand on a blonde-haired lad's shoulder. "Which one of you is that?" 

"You twats." A woman said, shaking her head as she tried to hide a smile on her lips. 

"C'mon, Lou! We came to celebrate, and you haven't been laid in so long. Thank me later." Another lad said with a smirk, patting 'Lou' on the back. "This is her, love. She wants the dance." 

Lou was sitting by herself on one of the comfy couches in the lounge, so Harry walked over and bit her lip as the music started. "You know the rules, sweetheart?" 

"No touching." Harry hummed in acknowledgement and put her knees on either side of Lou's lap, lowering down slightly. Her hips started to move to the beat and her fingers ran through the woman's hair. 

"You look sinful." Lou murmured, her head tilting back slightly as Harry tugged on her hair lightly. Currently, Harry was wearing a pair of cheeky, black panties and a black bra with a pretty jewel hanging in the middle. She knew she looked good, or at least good enough to get some tips at work. 

"You're not too bad yourself, babe. Maybe you should meet me in the back rooms later." Lou let out a quiet groan and nodded, biting her lip when Harry rolled her hips just right before getting up to bend over and shake her ass right in front of Lou.

It was in that moment that Lou decided she would pay any amount of money to have this woman's pussy in her face. 

As the song ended and Harry stood up straight again, she gave Lou a wink and walked off. She had plans to get off work early and now, thanks to the generous tips she had received, Harry could bypass working the streets tonight. She could get to the hospital and spend time with her daughter. 

"H, you have a private! Room C." Harry groaned quietly and put her purse back in her locker, along with all the cash she had collected tonight. So much for getting off early, she thought as she walked off towards the private rooms. 

Upon entering, Harry let out a small laugh. "Lou, I didn't think you'd actually take me up on my offer." She cooed, walking over to the couch so she could sit on the woman's lap again, rubbing Lou's arms lightly. 

"How could I not? You are bloody perfect. Although I usually pride myself in being able to find a nice lass to hook up with, you piqued my interest. Figured it would be worth the price and hit to my ego." 

Another laugh fell past Harry's lips and her head tilted back slightly. Lou noticed the scars on Harry's neck, like she had gotten her throat slashed more than once. The thought sent shivers down her spine. Not the good kind of shivers, either. 

"You're something else, darlin'. Are you just gonna sit there and watch me?" Harry purred out. Lou shook her head and reached out to touch Harry's hips. Gently at first, as if she were testing the waters before she went any further. "Gimme more, babe." Harry reached her hand up to the back of Louis' neck, going even further until she had a decent handful of the shorter woman's hair and Harry decided to give a decent tug. 

Apparently, this 'Lou' character seemed to enjoy it, because her back arched slightly and the grip on Harry's hips tightened. 

Harry had her fair share of hook-ups with women. She did not mind. In fact, she often preferred it. Women could not hurt her as much. Women never really wanted to hurt her. Besides, women were so undeniably drop dead gorgeous, especially compared to men. 

"Touch me here." Harry bit her lip and grabbed one of Lou's hands, bringing it between her legs. A small laugh fell past Harry's lips and she started to grind down against Lou's hand. "Don't be shy, Lou. You're gonna get what you paid for." Harry cooed, leaning in to kiss the woman's neck as she continued moving her hips. 

Lou seemed to snap out of her trance, because soon her fingers were pushing the thin material of Harry's lace panties aside, giving her free ability to rub the pads of her middle and index fingers against the women's folds for a few brief moments. Lou watched in amazement as Harry's head fell back again and a moan slipped past those sinful, reddened lips. "That's it, pretty girl. Let me take care of you." The words came out in a seductive purr, and it was enough for Harry to hum slightly and nod. 

"Gonna take such good care of me, yeah? I can tell." Harry murmured, sitting up straight again so she was looking down at Lou. "I wanna make you feel good first. Is that okay with you?" After all, this was Harry's job. 

"Go on then, sweetheart. On your knees for me." On your knees. Harry heard that line more times than she could even count— she was numb to the words and the meaning behind it. But something about hearing it fall from this woman's mouth was... exciting. It made Harry feel something again. 

Obeying the orders given, Harry gave a few more rolls of her hips before ceasing the movements and getting down onto her knees. Her ass was perched nicely on her heels, only aiding in Harry's confidence (or, the faux sense of confidence she's faced with attempting to put together everyday). Reaching forward, Harry undid the button on Lou's jeans and bit her lip in anticipation. Lou scooted closer to the edge of the couch and lifted her hips so Harry could slide her bottoms off. Then the easy part. Harry pushed Lou's bodysuit to the side enough to give her access. 

Harry may have honestly started to drool at the sight in front of her. Licking her lips, the woman leaned right in and attached her lips to Lou's sweet pussy. Almost instantly, Lou reached down and tangled her fingers in Harry's mess of curls, tugging on it a few times. 

"That's it, love." Lou encouraged, looking down at the beautiful woman on her knees. Smiling slightly at the praise, Harry gained more traction with her movements. She started licking, sucking, blowing cool air over sensitive areas— anything she could do to bring this absolute Goddess of a woman the most pleasure possible. Another thing Harry (surprisingly) loved about women: they took longer. It was like a challenge for Harry. She did not have an exact timeline, but Harry would say she was going down on Lou for a solid fifteen minutes. "You've got me close already." Lou admitted, a bit breathlessly. 

"Good." Harry pulled back to respond, a mischievous smirk appearing on her lips. Before Lou could even instruct her to keep going, Harry leaned back in and continued. Her movements kept a steady pace, never faltering. When Lou's hips started to shake and her grip tightened on Harry's hair, the taller woman closed her lips around Lou's clit and sucked on it lightly. That seemed to be the push Lou needed, because she came a few minutes later with a moan that was considerably louder than the previous ones. 

And Harry, being the absolute, A-Class whore that she is, she leaned in again and licked Lou's pretty pussy until it was clean. Harry pulled back with a hum and wiped her chin, then looked up at Lou. The smaller woman caught her breath and bit back a smirk as she looked at Harry, who looked so fucking cocky – could someone even look that cocky? Apparently so. 

"I was right, you're sinful. Haven't cum that hard in bloody ages." Lou groaned, pulling Harry back into her lap. "Now it is your turn, pretty girl. Your turn to feel good." Harry got people off nearly twenty-four seven. She was always pleasing others, but rarely ever had anyone decide to take the time to make Harry feel good. So, to have this absolute Goddess of a woman want to make her feel good? Fuck. 

"Yeah, yes please. Make me cum." 

"Call me daddy." Lou said, grabbing Harry's hips tightly, forcing her closer. Harry gasped slightly due to the sudden movement, but then she let out a content hum and nodded to acknowledge that she heard what Lou had said. 

"Yes, daddy. Make me cum." Harry never really liked calling men 'daddy'. She had been with a few men who were incredibly attractive and earned the title, but they were few and far between. Calling a woman 'daddy'? Now that was hot. It was beyond hot; it was downright sinful. 

Lou repeated her actions from earlier before the positions had been flipped. Her index and middle finger were rubbing Harry's clit once the woman's panties were pushed to the side again. Lou's other hand reached up and she pushed Harry's bra down slightly so her breasts were both revealed. "Nice piercings." Lou laughed a bit and brushed her thumb over the woman's nipple, playing with the metal rod that went through Harry's skin. 

"Thank you, daddy." She giggled breathily and started to move her hips again as Lou fingered her. As much as she wanted to take her time and milk this out for as long as possible, Harry knew better. She didn't want to risk Lou getting mad and leaving her without an orgasm like so many others had before her. Maybe an orgasm would take some of the stress off her shoulders, even just for a moment. Because of this, Harry was moving her hips and she closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure. 

Lou seemed to notice the woman was so needy, so she cooed and leaned forward, closing her lips around one of Harry's nipples. She also started to move her fingers in time with Harry's hips, adding to the pleasure. 

"O-oh fuck, daddy." Harry tilted her head back and lifted her hand to run her fingers through Lou's hair. 

Harry had not an ounce of embarrassment when she came after not even ten minutes of Lou rubbing her clit. She just felt like she was on a damn cloud. It had been so long since she had gotten a good orgasm. With a shaky breath, Harry fell flat against Lou to catch her breath. 

"That was fun." Lou hummed, pulling her hand back with a small smirk. Harry leaned up again and carefully got off Lou, adjusting her clothing after doing so. 

"I agree." Harry winked at the woman and ran her fingers through her hair, "you should come by more often. Blokes don't know how to make me cum like that." She raised her eyebrow playfully, then opened the door once Louis was dressed again as well. "Enjoy your party, daddy!" Harry called out as she walked down the hallway. 

If only Harry knew what was in store for her.


End file.
